This invention relates to a speech synthesizer timepiece with the function of providing an alarm announcement with an accompanying audio message.
Conventional alarm timepieces are generally adapted to provide a plurality of alarm settings and output tunes or melodies. However, the user may forget what purpose he set such alarm setting or settings.